Amnesia
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Paige Wilde is in remission for cancer, which took her arm. She finds herself being moved into a different hospital, into a room, also shared with Leo Roth and Jordi Palacios. What will happen as she starts to fall in love and come to terms with her past she never shares.
1. Chapter 1

_Paige's POV_

My life has been abnormal, but as far as everyone knows, I am just another face in the crowd. They are all worrying about who Kim Kardashian is sleeping with and what Miley Cyrus is doing and if she either one of them does something in the nude.

Even though there a people that matter more. People like me.

I don't mean to sound self-absorbed or something like that because, I am not one of those people who only do something if there is something in it for them. And I certainly don't think I am the most important person in the world; but I probably have more problems than Justin Bieber, even after he punched a Disney character.

My name is Paige Wilde and I have cancer.

Well, it's a long story, but I guess you could say I am in remission. I have been for a while; ever since I lost my arm. My left arm to be exact. I got cancer around the time I turned 13 and they cut off my arm, which saved me from going through chemo. But even before I had cancer, I was in the hospital.

It didn't matter to me being there, because even in remission, I would be there. I always thought that, well at least until I was 13; right before my first diagnosis.

Now I don't know what will happen when I get better.

I am about 14 now and still in remission. They are moving me to another hospital, better surroundings will help with my therapy, they say. I don't care, as long as I can stay. They won't know about my mom, so I will stay here as long as I need to.

They brought me into the care of this doctor, Dr. McAndrew; he better be good. I was also met with a nurse with dark skin; Jackson. I looked at her and knew she meant business, but then looked at me and could tell why she became a nurse; I had been told I was good at reading people.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to?" I heard Nurse Jackson say from outside my room. "We are kind of tight with the rooms now. She is in remission, so we can't put her in ICU and she wouldn't belong in any other wings."<p>

"We'll have to squeeze her into a room." Dr. McAndrew said. I didn't care, as long as it wasn't with a bitchy girl.

"I have an idea." She said and I had a feeling I wouldn't have a say in this; please don't be someone who is bitchy! They came back in and they took me up to the Cancer ward and we both walked into a room and I saw two boys; well this I had no problem with.

"Boys." Dr. McAndrew said, getting their attentions. A bald boy, who only had one leg; sort of like me, only he had one leg and I had one arm. And then there was the other boy, shorter and younger, about my age. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled and he grinned back as the other boy stared at me. "This is your new roommate, Paige Wilde." He told them and I glanced at him and then back at the boys.

"Paige, this is Leo Roth and Jordi Palacios." The one with the one leg had to be Leo, since he waved after the mention of his name.

"We're getting another roommate? A girl?" Leo questioned. I frowned, was he a guy who liked his space? Or was he getting excited because a girl would be sleeping in the same room.

"Yes, we're a little tight on space in this ward." He told them. "There won't be a problem." Why was he asking? He was putting me here and didn't care what they thought about my presence.

"No, welcome Paige." Jordi said.

"Yeah." Leo said. Wow, what a welcome. I smiled at Jordi though, at least he could smile at me, making feel welcome. Dr. McAndrew left us and I sat on my bed which was in between the two boys' beds.

"What are you in for?" Jordi asked.

"I had cancer, I'm in remission now. They thought being in a good area would help my recovery." I told him.

"You had your arm cut off." Leo stated.

"You had your leg cut off." I stated and he grinned.

"Like mine, only…in your arm." He said and I nodded, I guess we had something in common…sort of.

"Did you have chemo?" Jordi asked.

"No, I guess I'm the lucky one." I stated, even though the rest and such after the surgery when they took my arm was hell. I wonder if it was just as bad as getting chemo along with it. "What about you?"

"Cancer, they were supposed to take my leg, but it spread so I'll start chemo soon." Jordi told me. This was getting awkward, of course it always was when you're the newbie patient. Jordi sat on the bed next to me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it around here. I haven't been here that long and I guess I feel like I can be here already without feeling like the outcast in a high school hallway." I smiled.

I just had to give this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige is a cancer patient in remission, who had something similar to Leo. But it was her left arm and she didn't go through chemo. She is staying in the same room with Leo and Jordi. Also, she has some secrets about her own past. She is portrayed by Melissa Benoist.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find that both boys were up, surprisingly. Personally, I liked to sleep late, but that wasn't possible especially since I am a hospital patient. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything; until they were getting up to leave the room.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're meeting up with friends." Leo said.

"You should come." Jordi said and I grinned.

"Jordi…" I heard Leo said, quietly, but not quite enough; I heard it and frowned. Was there a reason that I couldn't come along? Right, I am a newbie and I guess roommates aren't supposed to be friends or whatever? I don't know.

"What?" Jordi said and turned back to me. "Come on, Paige." He said and I smiled again and got up. Leo already left the room and Jordi waited for me.

"Does he not like me or something?" I asked him.

"Give him time. He didn't like me first glance either." He said and I grinned; at least it wasn't just me. "At first I thought he was sort of a tool, but he's cool."

"So who are these people we're meeting?" I asked, I wondered if they were like him; I was hoping that there would at least be one girl.

"You'll see." Jordi said and I sighed. I guess I had to wait and see. We walked a little while, but then we stopped at a room with a younger boy, who was in a coma. And then in another bed was a girl my age with blonde hair that was pulled back.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, looking at me like something was wrong with me.

"This is Paige." Jordi said. "Our new roommate."

"Seriously?! You two losers get to room with her, but I have to room with coma boy?" Why did I have a feeling so was a popular mean girl in high school before she came here? Oh well, I would take that as a compliment.

"This is Kara." Jordi told me.

"What are you in for?" I asked,

"None of your business." She replied back, nastily.

"She needs a new heart, man." I turned around to see a boy with dark skin walk into the room. He sat down on the bed and put his arm around Kara, who pushed him away.

"Get your filthy arm off of me!" I couldn't help but laugh. I liked this guy already, whoever he was.

"Dash." He said, looking at me.

"Paige." I said. I turned back to Leo and Jordi after a few seconds of silence. "So is this everyone?"

"Almost." Leo said and then a shorter girl with long brown hair, like mine, but covered with a hat came in the room; I just wondered why we were all meeting in here. "What took you so long?"

"You remember I'm downstairs right?" She said. "And you know how the nurses are. I had to at least have a bite of something before I left." She then looked at me and grinned; she seemed friendly. "Hi, I'm Emma."

"Paige."

"What are you in for?" She asked, stealing my words.

"Cancer…well, I'm in remission. They moved me here so I could work on therapy and stuff." I said and she saw that I didn't have my left arm. "I had it like Leo here, except I didn't need chemo."

"And in your arm." She said.

"What about you?"

"Anorexia." She told me. I guess that explain why the nurses made her eat before she could come up here.

"So why do we meet in here?" I asked.

"Well, Charlie is part of our gang and we know he can hear us…so some times we like to come in here and all be together." Jordi told me.

"Cool, I like it." I replied.

"So you guys are like a league or something?"

"Society." Leo said and then they all showed me their bands; red surgery bands.

"The red band society." I said and most of them grinned; mostly all of them except for Kara; did she ever look happy, was a serious question.

"I like that." Jordi said.

"Me too." Emma agreed.

"_The Red Band Society it is." _Leo said and I smiled. I knew I was going to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>So Paige met everyone else. Not much, but I didn't know what to write for this one, so I just did one where they went in Kara and Charlie's room and met Paige and she came up with the RBS name for them. Anyway, next chapter Eva (Jordi's mom) makes an appearance.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today Jordi was starting his chemo, it was big. I never had chemo, but I knew that made you feel bad and thought that he should probably have somebody there with him; he was like me, no family, so I felt for him.

Jordi came back into our room shortly after Leo left, probably to go flirt with Emma or smoke with Dash. "Hey." I said and Jordi didn't say it back. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, but that was probably a stupid question. "Sorry. Stupid question."

"No, it's not." Jordi said. "Dr. McAndrews was just saying that it would be better to have a family member there when I start my chemo, I am just tired of hearing it."

"I get it." I said, I would hate hearing because it would be impossible to have any family member here for me.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked and I nodded.

"You know how I said my mom died?" He questioned and I nodded. "She's not dead." Wait what?!

"What?"

"She's…dead to me." He said and I nodded; well that made for sense, I guess she did something and he was angry at her or something. It's sort of like the same relationship I have with my mom. The only thing is that I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't sure about sharing my past with him—I liked Jordi. I did, but we only have known each other for what? A week.

"What happened?" I asked. But then maybe I shouldn't since I won't be sharing—yet. "You don't have to—"

"She abandoned me."

"Was that when she dropped you off?" I asked and he nodded.

"At my abuela's. She doesn't believe in doctors and thought that I just had a broken leg. Sent me to a village healer." He told me. "Never met my dad." Me either.

"Me either." I said, I was fine with talking about my dad. I never knew him, he was probably like my mom. Wanted a life or better yet, has no idea that I even exist.

"You know I thought you would think I'm crazy for not wanting my mom around." Jordi said. It was true, most people would think he is crazy. He is like fourteen and is about to start cancer treatments, almost any kid would give anything to have someone there for them; especially their mom.

Of course then there are the other ones: Jordi and I.

"Most people would." I stated. "But luckily I'm not like most people." I smiled and he smiled back at me. We talked about—well he talked about the situation with his family to me some more and then moved on to other stuff. Eventually Leo came back into the room.

"Jordi, Paige—what's going on in here?" He asked, at the point we were laughing at something. He looked at us like we were crazy.

"Nothing." Jordi said and I nodded and repeated what he said.

"Anyway, there is this lady outside talking to Dr. McAndrews…I am pretty sure they slept together." Leo said, now this was something I was interested in.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Brittany said something about that earlier and then when they were talking and I was by the desk, she was winking at Nurse Jackson…it's obvious." Leo explained. It didn't mean it was fact, but there was no way I would be ignoring this.

"I gotta see this." Jordi said. And apparently I wasn't the only one. The three of us then went to where Leo said he was talking to the lady. She had long light brown curly hair and was wearing very dressy clothing and a lot of makeup for my taste.

"I am here because my son is here." She said. I wondered who that was.

"Mom?" Jordi questioned when she turned around. She grinned at the sight of Jordi.

"What?" Leo said and everyone looked at us in confusion, probably because I was the only who knew about the actually current situation of Jordi's mom. And now she was here.

This was about to get more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So Eva showed up. And right after Jordi told his secret to Paige. It looks like those two are building up their relationship. What will happen next as she tries to stay? And what will happens when she meets Paige? :)<strong>

**Sorry for delay. This meant to be up 3 days ago, but I got sidetracked since I had just moved. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paige's POV

I looked to Jordi and he looked at me. He had just finished telling me the story of his mom and how he lied about her being dead and all. And now she is here in front of us. I knew things were going to get interesting now that she was here—what did she want and how did she find out about Jordi anyway? If she was really dead to him, how did she find out about him? And why was she here because from what I heard she doesn't really care and doesn't seem to be a good mother.

"I thought your mom was dead." Leo stated. Then Dr. McAndrew looked questionably at him, this was not looking good for him.

"What I meant was…she's dead to me." Jordi said and I had to withhold a laugh. Come on it was funny! Leo was shaking his head at my reaction. Dr. McAndrew and Nurse Jackson then went to talk to his mother—whose name is Eva.

Jordi went with Brittany to do some tests I think or something—I have no idea. I decided to see what was going on and it turns out she found out through Jordi's grandmother—figures. And apparently his mom thought Jordi was only here for a broken leg; well she obviously has no clue about anything that is going on.

"Jordi has cancer." I stepped in. I just put it as it was—this lady needed to hear a piece of my mind.

"What? No he doesn't." Eva disagreed with me.

"As if you would know. You haven't had a clue about his life since he was 5—what's been 9, 10 years?" I replied and that is when Dr. McAndrews looked at me in a way telling me to stop. I wasn't going to. This woman needed a piece of my mind.

"He is my son—"

"Just because you gave birth to him doesn't make you his mother. You just tossed him aside because you didn't want to be a mother. You rather get drunk, go to parties, and whatever other shit you have been doing."

"Paige—" Dr. McAndrew said, trying to stop me.

"Jordi is amazing—I have only known him for like a week, but I already think he is great and when he told me about what happened and I didn't understand how anyone could do that to a child—let alone someone like him." I said, I knew what it was like. To feel how Jordi did, but how could someone do that to someone like him? Jordi is great and anyone would jump at the chance to be the mother of him. "I don't know how you can live with yourself."

"You must be pretty selfish and stupid." I added and started to walk away. I wasn't sure about saying the last part, but I didn't feel like holding anything back.

"I like her." I heard Nurse Jackson say as I walked away. I smiled—so I wasn't alone with anything I told that lady.

* * *

><p>I went back into my room and found Leo and Dash there. "What's going on?" I asked, they seemed to be angry about something—or annoyed.<p>

"I can't believe Jordi lied to us—I thought he was our friend." Leo said and I shook my head. Maybe he just wasn't comfortable sharing his life story with the people he's known for what a few weeks? Not everyone wants to talk about their past.

"You're seriously mad at him?" I asked.

"You're not?" I sat down on the couch next to Dash, not saying anything. "You knew." He said and I looked up. Obvious give away, but I honestly did not care. "He told you but not any of us! What the—"

"Leo, it doesn't matter if he told me or not."

"He doesn't trust us, but he trusts you. And you've been here for what? A week and he already trusts you more." Leo said, he was pretty pissed. "How long have you known?"

"Like 20 minutes." I said, laughing a little. "Leo, I need you to listen to me closely. Just because Jordi didn't tell you doesn't mean he doesn't think of you as a friend or he doesn't trust you. He told me at a moment where we were talking alone. I don't know why he told me and only me, but he did. He is friends with you and maybe he told me because he felt more comfortable doing so—maybe because he thought I would understand."

"You don't understand more than any of us do."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW JORDI! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE STUFF HE TOLD ME AND WHY HE HATES HIS MOM!" I yelled. We all then looked and saw Jordi at the door.

I got up and went over to him and we both left together. I didn't want to look at Leo at the moment—like he had no right. He doesn't know either of us. It's up to us on who we trust the most. I looked at Jordi as we walked down the halls and we smiled at each other. I did know one thing for sure: Jordi trusted me and I trusted Jordi.

* * *

><p><strong>So looks like Paige and Jordi are getting closer. We will find out about Paige's past next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Paige's POV

Jordi and I hung out that day—mostly him trying to avoid his mom. They eventually made this bet—if he won the card game she would leave. If she won, she got to stay. He lost—well Jordi could have won if he wanted to—I guess he was giving his mom a chance.

It was great for him—at least she was trying. I knew I would never get the chance with my mom—not like she would ever want me.

It was Jordi's first treatment and I was the first to show up.

"You ready?" I asked and he smiled.

"Were you?" He asked and I frowned—I had cancer, but unlike Leo who needed Chemo, I didn't.

"I uh—"

"Right, sorry." He said. "I guess you were lucky." I could tell he was nervous about this. I took his hand that was closest to me and smiled at him.

"Hey, at least you didn't lose any body parts." I said and turned so he was reminded that I didn't have a left arm. Thank god that I was right arm—or things would be much more difficult than they are even with losing it. I have a prosthetic, but I still am not very used to it and it's not my arm.

Eventually his mother showed up with Popsicle, Lime flavored. Damn, I could actually go for one right now. I always loved them—probably still do but it has been awhile. She started saying how she was going to be there through it all; I really hoped for Jordi's sake she was serious.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jordi was still feeling okay even after Chemo. "You doing okay?" I asked when I saw him again. I was hanging out with Emma for a while—I did not want to go and my room and have another fight with Leo.<p>

"Yeah, want catch a movie?" He asked me. Wait, did he say movie? "My mom gave me some cash."

"But you just had chemo." I stated—it would not be wise for him to leave the hospital now.

"I feel fine." He said.

"For now."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He said, taking my hand and I couldn't hold back the smile that came out when he grabbed it. I guess it would help for me to go—I would be there if he needed to rush to the bathroom.

"Make sure to get snacks." I said. Not only because of the chemo, but because movie theater snacks are amazing.

* * *

><p>We went through and after the first movie, we decided that we could see another. It's been a long time since I was here and I miss it. I noticed after getting popcorn for the second or third time he did not look good at all. "Are you okay?" I asked as Dash then came over to us.<p>

"I'll get him a water." He said as when I turned away, that was when Jordi fell on the floor. Oh my god.

"Help!" I screamed—my hands were shaking and I started yelling his name. "Jordi! Jordi! Can you hear me!"

* * *

><p>I had called Nurse Jackson and eventually they got there and brought the three of us back to the hospital—they gave us the talk. The one I had said to Jordi—only longer and louder as I helped Nurse Jackson get Jordi into bed.<p>

I knew she wasn't mad at us. She was mad at Jordi's mom for letting him go after just having chemo. It was really hitting him now.

"Jo-Jo." His mom said as she stroked his hair. I guess she felt guilty about this. "I'm going to get you ginger-ale."

"No, just stay." Jordi said, his eyes barley open. Her being there would be enough for right now, I grinned as I squeezed his other hand. I guess having me and his mom was a bonus. When he almost out—she left to apparently get him that drink. Something was weird—she really wanted to get that drink for him.

He then told me he needed to go to the window and I helped him over there—don't know what this is about. Then we saw his mom out there with her bags—are you kidding me? She then got in the taxi and she was gone.

She left. I was actually starting to believe she was going to try and stay and be his mom. I turned to Jordi who was crying—tears were filling his eyes and only a few managed to fall. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried more.

He didn't know it, but I what it was like to be abandoned like that.

"It's okay, I got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jordi's mom left, but he's got Paige. We are going to skip a bit in the timeline—no battle of the boys for Emma.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I sort of lied. This takes place during the episode which was the battle for Emma—where she chooses Leo or Jordi. Well—I am sort of just having a part that takes place during the episode. **

* * *

><p><span>Paige's POV<span>

So I have been watching closely and this battle for Emma between the boys is insane. To be honest—I don't think Emma should pick either of them because of the way she is. I had a talk with her the other day and she doesn't even understand how anyone could like.

In my opinion she needs to focus on getting better and liking herself. Not what boy she likes better or who she is supposed to be with.

Personally I am team Leo, but that is mostly because I am falling more and more for Jordi. Also according to what Dash told me—Leo is still crazy for her and when Leo and I were actually on speaking terms, the things that he would say about Emma were sweet.

God, I am being insane. The thing is I think Emma is leaning towards Jordi and I really don't want her to pick him. I like Jordi a lot, and I feel like he is the only person I could really talk to. If he starts dating Emma, I feel like I am going to lose that.

* * *

><p>While Jordi and Leo were sorting some things out because they got into fight—which ended with Jordi punching him. Leo deserved it. He was being a big jerk. I went to Emma's room to talk to her. I saw Kara was there—probably insulting Emma and probably complaining that boys were fighting over Emma and not her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked me rudely.

"Out." I stated.

"What—" I didn't let her finish.

"Out!" I said, pointing at the door and she got up and left while staring at me—shocked. I didn't care.

"Thanks." Emma said—I may have also did it since Emma and Kara aren't exactly good friends.

"No problem, probably have a lot to think about." I said and she nodded.

"This is all really confusing." Emma said.

"I could maybe help you." I suggested—well I hoped my suggestion towards this whole thing could help.

"Tell me." Emma said—here goes nothing.

"Choose Leo." I said. Emma frowned—probably not the answer she was looking for.

"Well that helps a bunch." Emma said and I sighed.

"Yeah—probably not the most helpful, but—"

"Yeah, everyone is rooting for us because we have history." Emma guessed that was why I said that, but that wasn't it—I was rooting for them, but not because of their history. Because of what I felt.

"That's not why I think you should pick Leo."

"I mean sure Leo is, great but Jordi and I have—" She said, looking at me. "You like him. That's why you want me to choose Leo."

"Okay fine, you got me." I admitted. "I like Jordi. When I am with him, I feel something I have never felt before. I feel alive and happy. Like he understands me—" Emma cut me off there.

"You really like him?" Emma asks.

"I do."

"What's your true opinion on this whole love battle for me? Just curious." Emma said—this was something I could answer honestly.

"I think you should focus on getting better. And actually being comfortable in your own skin." I told her. "Don't worry about what guy you're going to date. Worry about yourself. Liking yourself and getting better so you can get out of here."

She smiled. "May you should do the same." She said and left the room. I guess she knew that I wasn't really taking physical therapy with my arm seriously. It was true, of course, I did have my reasons for that.

Because once I am finished with therapy and I am free to leave, I don't have anywhere to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Paige's POV

I met up with Jordi, so wasn't happy. Dash told me he threw his red band off the roof when he found out about Emma choosing Leo. I kind of feel guilty, but Emma likes Leo, so I don't feel completely guilty.

"Are you okay?" I asked—he wouldn't look at me. I wish he would—especially since I hadn't seen him in a while and he is really the only person in this hospital that I can talk to.

"Fine, just leave me alone, Paige." Jordi said.

"Dash told me what you did. The red band." I stated.

"So?" He questioned. So? SO!?

"So? What the hell is wrong with you!?" I guess that came out angry but how could he do that? We were his friends and even though they haven't really accepted me completely into the Red Band Society yet, I loved them. Jordi, Leo, Emma and all of them were the best friends I have ever had. More like a family, more than I could say I have ever had. How could Jordi just throw that away like it meant nothing to him? "Emma is just a girl and if you're not her first choice, then who cares?" It was sort of my fault, but I knew that Leo was her first choice anyways.

"I thought you of all people would understand."

"Talk to me then!"

"I'm alone! I have nobody! And for second, a split second I thought that someone might actually care about me—maybe even love me. But no, she loves someone else more. I am never someone's choice!" He said as he kicked a trash can over and feel onto the floor again and I just stared at Jordi as he sobbed.

I got down to his level and took his hands away from his face to reveal his tear stained face—he didn't turn away like most boys would to hide the fact they're crying. "For once—just once, I'd like someone to—love me." He sobbed—it was as soft as whisper and I almost didn't hear it.

I knew exactly how he felt and what he meant. We were more alike than I ever thought we could. I just stared at him, with his hands in mine and then I leaned in and kissed him.

"Jordi." I said.

"Yes?"

"I choose you. I love you, Jordi Palacios." I told him. "When I first met you and we talked, I thought that maybe I was dreaming because I never met someone who understood me like you did. And then your mom and everything else and with every minute, I feel more and more in love with you."

"You…love me?" Jordi asked and I nodded.

"You told me your secrets and I will tell you mine." I said and I took a breath. "I know what it's like to be alone. When I was born, my mom took off leaving me here. Just like that—didn't even care enough to say anything or find a pair to take care of me. Just left like I never happened. A nurse took care of me for a little while, gave me a name even, but when I was five—when I first got Cancer, I started treatments and the same day she died in a car crash."

"So you don't have a family?"

"They would have as soon as I got out of the hospital…if I did, but I never left. I went into remission once, but it didn't last, which is why I am missing my arm. I got lucky and for the longest time, I am Cancer free." I told him. "For a while, I asked myself why I was still fighting. I had nothing to fight for. Why did I keep surviving and the people around me with families and friends and futures die? I guess I was meant to come here and meet all my friends here. I was meant to meet you."

Jordi then leaned in and kissed me. We made out for a little while until we were out of breath and then moved into my room—our room. We got into his bed and made out some more—didn't get further than that though.

"Did you ever—before you came here—that you just wanted to wake up the next morning with…" Jordi started to ask. Oh I knew what the last word was.

"…Amnesia?" I asked and he nodded. I nodded after he did. "Yeah, all the time."

"What about now?" Jordi asked.

"No, this is something I never want to forget. I never want to lose you." I said. "I love you Jordi."

"I love you Paige."

* * *

><p><strong>I found to way to finish the story that didn't completely suck! So Jordi and Paige finally got together and we finally learned about Paige's past! Thank you all for reading and especially for those who reviewed!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story and I am happy you all loved Paige :) Thank you!**


End file.
